


Splatoon But Gayer (HCs)

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Marina, Trans Marie, headcanons, lesbian pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Sooo I made some OCs and wrote HCs about them.





	Splatoon But Gayer (HCs)

**Mary Cuttlefish **

Appearance: Basically the same as Marie, except instead of grey and lime green her tentacles are white and light blue in pigtails.

-16

-Marie’s little sister.

-She’s really shy and docile, and won’t talk to you unless she knows you really well or you come to her first.

-She can actually be a bit bitchy to people she knows well.

-Her first memory was seeing her cousin and sister preform at the folk contest.

-4-year-old Mary was like “W a c k” and started to learn how to play the ukulele.

-She didn’t get good until she was almost seven tho.

-Functional bi.

-Marie pulled a prank on her when she was 11 when she said she was going to the army.

-She cried until Marie was like, “iT’s JuST a PrANk bRo!”

-Still not sure what a meme is.

**Rose Hozuki**

Appearance: The same as Pearl except of pink and white it’s pink and beige. Her tentacles are tied up in a ponytail.

-17

-Pearl’s little sister.

-Basically a more childish and obnoxious version of Pearl.

-Disaster lesbian.

-Can breakdance.

-Screamed, “hEY YOU TOO SHOULD KISS” at Pearl and Marina when the octo gal finally confessed to Pearl.

-Her and Pearl are the ultimate chaotic lesbian duo.

-Will do anything for Oreos.

-Flipped off a bitch Marie one time.

-Is that one person who makes a That’s What She Said joke at any given chance.

**They’re Girlfriends UwU**

-Fun fact: The Mary Rose was an English ship that sailed in the 1500s or some crap. 

-Their band is called Little Seashells

-Their style’s a combo of Dodie and TOP. 

-Mary’s stage outfit is a light blue crop top with big white polka dots and matching shorts.

-Rose’s stage outfit is a leather jacket, a dark pink T-shirt with big white polka dots, and black leather slacks. 

-Rose does most of the singing while Mary focuses more on her ukulele. 

-Callie and Marie are the best allies of all time. 

-Mary’s a little spoon and Rose’s a big spoon. 

-Rose tops and Mary bottoms. 

-They love each other more than anything. 

-Mary gives the best cuddles. 

-They highkey gay okay. 

-Idk anymore.


End file.
